The Apprentice
by Kaith1
Summary: Abandoned. I'm supposed to die today. Never figured that I'd get caught the way I did but who cares about the past? I've accepted my fate...but why does my executioner look so familiar?
1. The Apprentice

Kaith: Hello readers! I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and I've got a bit of a writers block where I hate everything I write so I figure I might was well write something. I've just had this one-shot stuck in my mind for weeks so I just had to get it written down and put it out there. So a little info about the story; it's a one-shot for the SoulSilver couple (Lyra and Silver if you couldn't tell) and it's also my first POV story, all in Silver's. I wanna practice writing a POV story since I'm thinking of making my next big story, Love IS War, a POV as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Apprentice<strong>

When your job involves something like keeping the peace, something that gives back to the community, or even something for the 'all-mighty' church, most people will see you as an outstanding member of society and you can live a peaceful life. I however, did not have the luxury of such a job.

Most people know me as the Red Phantom. No, I did not come up with that name, some idiot who saw me once just started calling me that because of my red hair. Now I make it a habit to cover that up. Anyways, my line of work involves…removal of certain household objects. If people don't need it, I take it. Short, simple, and dangerous.

My last job was to steal some jewelry for a girl who had forgotten it when she had run away from home. The pay was supposed to be good so I took it. However it was just part of some big set-up. The local lord had set it up wanting to make a public display of my execution and then collect the bounty on my head. 75,000 gold pieces. Not bad for a twenty-one year old if I do say so myself.

Anyways, thanks to my greediness I'm sitting in some dungeon rotting away with the rats. My hands are bound, chained to the wall above my head. They stripped me of my cloak, my knife, and my clothing. I was given rags that smelled so foul that they must have been dragged through cow manure. The smell was both a blessing and a curse; a blessing because it kept the rats away from nibbling at my toes and a curse because I knew it would be the last thing I smelled in this dreary life.

The door at the top of the stairs opened with a bang and sunlight flooded into the dreary room. I adverted my eyes to keep from going blind after the four days of darkness. "Are you dead yet?" A scruffy voice growled.

I kept my head hung, the red strands of my hair hanging around my head. _I should be dead._ I thought. _You haven't fed me anything but moldy bread for four days and I've had to drink the condensation that fell from the ceiling._

The key clanged loudly in the lock and the guard grunted. "Come on now. Your execution is today so you need to look somewhat alive." A hand clamped around my jaw and jerked my head up. I kept my eyes closed and moaned slightly, giving the guard the impression that I was very weak. "Hmp, you don't look like much of a threat."

He let my head go and reached for the clamps around my hands. I almost laughed at his stupidity. The moment he freed my hands I would bring my leg up to paralyze him, then smash his head into the floor. Afterwards it would be simple to escape.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

A bag was brought over my head and the end was tied tightly around my neck. I swore mentally as he bound my hands with another rope before letting them out of the iron chains. These people really did want me dead.

The stupid grunt jerked me to my feet and pushed me towards the door to my little cage. I just stood there and waited for him to lead me towards the stairs. What did he expect me to do, walk willingly towards the itchy piece of rope that was supposed to end my existence? Even if I was suicidal I couldn't find my way due to the fact that I had that bag over my head.

Eventually the stupid idiot grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. Literally of course. I sat down once my feet found the first step and forced him to carry me up. I knew he couldn't torture me into climbing the stairs myself for risk of accidentally killing me. My death had to be a public display, a show for the stupid masses.

Another door was slammed open and fresh air penetrated my lungs through the bag. I sighed, letting myself enjoy the feeling of it in my lungs. So much better than that stale and moldy air I had to breathe back in that prison cell. I could practically taste the countryside.

The grunt dropped me onto the ground and half a second later the bag was ripped from my head. I flinched away from the harsh sunlight and eventually blinked my vision back. I was stood up and marched slowly to the large platform set up in the center of the stone plaza that I was too die in.

The lord who had set up the entire thing was sitting in a covered tent in full view of the platform. Husky could be a word used to describe him, but I prefer man-who-shouldn't-be-seen-in-public-eating. The folds of his fat were bursting at the seams of his over-paid clothing, the buttons holding on for dear life and counting the days until they popped off. My eyes traveled over the masses gathered to watch the public event. Yes, an execution was a _very_ public event. Children were brought to watch, women in large, colorful dresses fanned themselves in the midsummers heat, and little baskets were set aside to carry to a picnic to eat lunch afterwards. Yep, just another normal day in Italy.

The grunt passed me off at the foot of the platform to who I presumed was the executioner. My killer was rather small, almost a head shorter than myself. A black hood was pulled over the executioners head to hide his identity. I noticed that the executioner's eyes gleamed…happily as he put the noose around my neck. _Figures he would be a sadist._ I thought bitterly to myself.

All heads turned to my right as another man walked onstage. His red overcoat and powdered wig were obviously making him sweat, but for some stupid fashion reason he wouldn't take them off. In his hand he held a small roll of parchment which he quickly unrolled and read aloud. "Silver Sydor, known as the Red Phantom, you have been sentenced to death for numerous acts against the peace of the people and the Catholic Church. Said acts have included; multiple counts of theft and robbery, impersonation of a nun of the Catholic Church, attempted murder, and abuse to members of the high court. You will hang by the neck until dead. Have you anything to say before your end?"

I half-smiled to myself. If I was going to die, might as well get a laugh out of it first. I opened my mouth and said, "Satan, homosexual, penis."

Collective gasps raised throughout the crowds and several women fainted. My favorite, a rather chubby one who raised a hand to her head before her eyes rolled back. She fell backwards and crushed a man who I assumed was her husband.

"Kill him! NOW!" The lord barked from his stand, his face red with rage. I figured he would be angered by my little list of words, considering there were rumors of his son being a number two on my list. The executioner reached for the lever and pulled it backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

It was surprisingly unpainful.

I opened my eyes and saw black smoke rising everywhere around me. _So this is what hell looks like._ I thought to myself. But then a knife flew pass my eyes and I heard the panicked screams of people running around me. I could still feel the rope around my neck and looking down I saw my hands were still bound. I hadn't died.

To my right the man who had read me my death warrant was bleeding out onto the platform with the knife stuck in his chest. The executioner came at me with another knife and I prepared myself to fight him off. I finally had a way out and this and shorty was not going to kill me now.

The man lunged at me and I raised my hands. The knife cut through my bonds just as I planned. Using the rope as leverage I tossed the knife straight at the stands where the elephant lord was sitting. Hopefully it hit him. I whipped my head back around to meet with the executioner but he was too close. There was no time to guard from his next attack.

His boot connected with my chest and sent me backwards. Only then did I realize it wasn't an attack. He had just saved me from an arrow that whizzed past my face, missing my nose by centimeters. The rope jerked around my neck and I was pulled back towards the executioner. Was he a friend, or an enemy?

This time, he stopped me with his hand, the gloves now gone. His eyes were still gleaming as a knife slid up from his sleeve and he slit the rope around my neck. We stood there for a moment in the smoke, staring at each other.

Finally, he moved away and motioned for me to follow. Deciding that it would be better than staying, I followed him. Hopefully it wasn't another trap.

* * *

><p>Leaving town was a breeze. The gates had been poorly guarded (most of the guards had gone to watch me die) and we were able to steal a pair of horses. The executioner led the way down an abandoned and overgrown highway, only stopping once we were at least a league away from the city.<p>

He slid off his horse and so did I. The only mistake he made was having his back to me. I jumped him. Wrapping my left arm around his body and pinning his arms to his side while I held one of his own knifes to his throat. "Who are you and why did you help me escape?" I demanded. I had already escaped death once today, and knowing my luck I would not do it again.

"Fine, but first stop groping me."

I blinked, thrown off-guard. He had boobs. He was a she.

Using my surprise to her advantage, the executioner knocked the knife out of my hand and brought her elbow into my gut, forcing me backwards. She jumped away and laughed slightly. "And I expected more from the Red Phantom."

"Who are you?" I growled at her. I was not in the mood for games.

And then the clothes came off. The executioners outfit dropped to the ground to reveal a very thin and agile body dressed in some very tight-fitting clothes that would definitely be frowned upon by the Catholic Church. Her hand came up and removed the hood. I swear she did something to me because I saw it come off in slow motion. The brown locks of her hair fell backwards slowly, blowing elegantly in the wind. Her brown eyes were still playful and gleaming, dancing like they were gleefully holding a secret back.

"My name's Lyra." She said, smiling at me. "And I'm the same as you." She reached up and pulled the collar of her tight fitting shirt down. I blushed. I mean I actually blushed. She was revealing herself to me, having no shame whatsoever. What woman does that?

When Lyra stopped, I almost panicked. Halfway down her neck was a small tattoo; it was a small black ball with the number eight in the center. "No." I said, my voice rising. "You're not working for him are you?"

Lyra giggled and nodded. "Yep. And his orders were to take you back. Willing. Or. Not."

I did the only thing logical. I turned and ran like a scared little dog. I was not going back there, dead or alive. It figures that since I haven't been fed properly for the last few days that Lyra would catch up with me as easily as she did. Her legs connected with my back and I was sent to the ground headfirst.

"Now, where did I put that rope?" Lyra said to herself, looking around and completely ignoring me.

"Get off me!" I snapped. "I am not going back! I will never see _him _again!" That tattoo. I knew it anywhere. I had the same thing above my heart and I knew of only two other people in the world who also had it. And only_ he_ would hire someone like this to save me. I'd rather be dead than in his debt.

* * *

><p>Lyra dropped my body off at the front step and rasped her knuckle against the large double doors. I had to admit, for someone who had supposedly been out of my line of work for several years, he was doing surprisingly well.<p>

"I've got him!" Lyra yelled at the door. "Let me in already."

There was silence for about a minute and I was beginning to think that Lyra had accidentally went to the wrong house. I mean, the more I think about it the more I realize there's no way he'd be able to keep his money long enough to afford something like this. Plus Lyra strikes me as that kinda girl; someone who'd make stupid mistakes like this.

But then the doors swung open, putting to rest my doubts. Those golden eyes of his quickly darted down from Lyra to meet my own. He smiled goofily at me, and I could fell a sense of dread come over me. "Silver!" He exclaimed happily, kneeing down to see eye to eye with me. "How ya doing buddy?"

I frowned at him and blew some of my red hair out of my eyes. "Well I was supposed to be executed today, I haven't eaten anything decent in days, and I was just dragged halfway across Italy against my will. It's been a _great_ day." I said sarcastically. "Just untie me and let me go Gold."

"Nope." Gold smiled at me. "You're a mess right now and if you run into those guys who want you dead, there's no way you'd survive." Gold stood up and turned to Lyra. "Bring him in and up to the extra bedroom."

"Yes sir!" Lyra said enthusiastically. She hefted me up onto her shoulders, surprising me greatly, and hauled me into the house.

I sighed. First chance I got I was out of here.

After I was hauled through some rather lavish looking hallways, Lyra kicked open a door the door I assumed was the extra bedroom. From my perch on her shoulder, I saw another woman inside who jumped at the sound of the door being kicked open. After she recovered from the slight scare, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Lyra.

"Lyra, how many times have I told you not to kick the doors open. You have no idea how hard it is to get those boot stains out of the door." The woman brushed some of her dark-blue hair behind her ear before realizing Lyra had a package on her shoulder. She blinked. "Silver? Is that you?"

Lyra didn't even let me answer. Instead she strolled across the room and dropped me onto the bed. "Yep! I saved him from his own funeral!" Lyra said cheerfully.

"I would have been fine." I retorted, and then turned to the blue haired woman I've known for all my life. "Crystal, can _you_ finally take these ropes off?"

Crystal half-smiled at me and started working at the knots. "Lyra, can you go into my room and get some of Gold's clothes for Silver?"

"No prob." Lyra waved as she made her way out the room.

"She reminds me of Gold." I sighed. "Way too much energy."

Crystal giggled. "Yeah, if she wasn't my sister I'm sure she would have been Gold's."

"Sister?" I raised an eyebrow. "You never mentioned a sister back when the three of us were together."

"I didn't know I had one until a few years ago." Crystal said having just finishing with the rope around my wrists. "Well, technically she's my half-sister, two years younger."

"So that's why she looks so much like you…" I said, rubbing my wrists. Then it dawned on me what Crystal had just said. "Wait, why is Gold's clothing in your room?"

Crystal blushed a bit and looked down at the floor while she started working on the ropes around my legs. "Well, that's because we…um…"

"That's because Gold boned my sister." Lyra announced as she kicked open the door again.

Crystal shot straight up, ripping the rope off of my legs and flipping me onto my back. I couldn't see her face, but if she was still the same girl I remembered from nine years ago she was most likely blushing. "Lyra, how many times do I have to tell you to not use such vulgar terms! It unbecoming of a woman to use them." Lyra opened her mouth to say something but Crystal continued. "Now help Silver clean up. I'll be downstairs making everyone dinner."

I sat back up just in time to see Crystal push past Lyra to make her way down to the kitchen. Lyra 'hmped' and turned to me. "Here." She said, throwing some clothing at me. I caught them and looked down at them, trying to keep the thought that Gold had worn these out of my head. I looked up from them and saw something I probably shouldn't have.

"W-What are you doing!" I practically squeaked. _What the hell was that? I'm Silver, I never squeak!_

Lyra had stripped off her tight fitting shirt and had discarded it to the floor. She was in the process of stripping off her black pants while she gave me a strange look. "Changing clothes." She spoke normally. "I'm pretty dirty and sweaty too."

"But why are you doing it here?" I said, keeping my eyes adverted.

"Hm?" Lyra tilted her head and walked over to me. She grabbed my chin and jerked my head up to look into my eyes. "What's wrong, you're blushing." Suddenly, she smirked (reminding me all too much of Gold). "Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen a woman half-naked."

I pushed Lyra's hand away from myself and stood up, facing away from this crazy woman. "Of course not!"

"They why are you looking away from me?" Lyra sneered. "I have a magnificent body, don't I?"

"Yeah, that of a ten year old boy." I said quickly. "You're as flat as a door."

"Ah!" Lyra yelled, sounding completely shocked. "That's not true! My chest is almost as big as Crystals!"

"You're nowhere near her size."

"Lies!" Lyra exclaimed. I felt her hands on my shoulders and she whipped me around. "Look at my chest and tell me the truth!"

"No!" I exclaimed and then turned away to get away from her. What the hell was wrong with this girl!

"Look at my chest!" Lyra exclaimed, jumping onto my back and pinning me to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!" I yelled from underneath her.

"You have no idea!" She cackled as she flipped me over. "Now look at my chest!"

Before I could even try to get her off of me, that man just had to walk in. The door slammed open for the third time in the last ten minutes and Gold appeared. "Hey Silver, Lyra! Crystal wants to know what you two-" Gold looked down at the two of us. "Sorry, I'll come back later." He said quickly and closed the door.

I threw Lyra off of me the moment the door slammed shut and got up quickly. Grabbing the clothes from the bed I quickly ran through another door into what I assumed was a closet. What was going on with me? My face was hot, my heart was racing, and that woman! Argh! I had to get out of here. Gold and that she-Gold were going kill me.

Looking around, I quickly spotted a window with the shutters closed. I ran over to it and tried the latched. Figures that I couldn't open it. Lyra's voiced came from the door. "Don't bother. Gold had all the windows nailed shut in case you had any ideas about leaving tonight."

I swore under my breath. Before I could start to even think of what to do, a very familiar sounding door slammed open again. "SILVER! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"

_Gold and his big mouth._ I muttered, suddenly wishing the door had a lock on this side.

* * *

><p>I've gone soft.<p>

I was sleeping in a bed for the first time in months and I actually stayed for dinner (well that was mostly because I've missed Crystal's cooking). I rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. Just something about this whole thing seemed…wrong.

I threw the sheets off of myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Don't get me wrong. I actually enjoyed seeing Gold and Crystal again…well, mostly Crystal, but a safe life like this just wasn't me. I needed to get out of here.

I left everything I had back at my old hideout so I was lucky to travel as light as I was right now. All I needed was the clothes on my back and some food from the kitchen. I hope Crystal didn't mind.

Opening the door to my bedroom as quietly as I could, I checked the corners to make sure no one else was taking a midnight stroll. Once I was sure that the only sounds in the house were that of Gold's snores, I quietly made my way through the house until I had reached the kitchen. All I needed was a loaf of bread, an apple or two, and that was it. I could just steal whatever else I needed.

As I stuffed the second apple into a voice froze me in my tracks. "You getting a midnight snack too?"

I spun around to find Lyra smiling at me from the open doorway like she had just accomplished some great feat. If anything the only thing she actually accomplished was catching me with my hand in the cookie jar. Lyra stalked over to me with silent footsteps and delicately placed a hand on my chest. "Or…" She brought her mouth up to my ear. "Are you doing something naughty?"

Heat rose to my checks and I pushed her away. What was she doing, trying to seduce me? "What do you want?" I said, not taking my eyes off of her.

"I told you, a midnight snack." She said before taking a bite out of an apple. Wait…

I quickly checked my small bag to find it missing one apple. I looked back up at Lyra. In the darkness it was hard to tell, but I swear she was smirking at me. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I learned from the best." Lyra said, taking another bite of the apple.

"Gold?" I almost laughed. "Then you learned from the second best."

"Then who's first? Can't be you considering I had to save your neck this afternoon."

I frowned at her. Despite the fact that what she said was probably true, I still didn't like it. I sighed inwardly and turned away from her. I wanted to get out of here, and I was not going to get into an argument with Lyra.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Lyra said rather loudly as she moved to intercept me. Her hand grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me.

"I'm leaving." I hissed at her, praying that she would get the hint to stay quiet. I jerked my arm out of her grip and turned away. Hopefully for the last time.

"Take me with you."

"What?" I almost yelled, whipping around again. "Why would I do that?"

"Because!" Lyra said excitedly, staring up at me with wide, sparkling eyes. God she looked like one of those begging dogs that followed me around town sometimes. "Crystal's had me cooped up here ever since our mother died. I wanna go out and see the world, live like thieves, just like how you three did!" She was practically pushing against my chest with her front paws. I could pretty much see her tail wagging happily.

"If you heard all those stories from Gold, then you didn't hear everything." I said, pushing her off of me. "He didn't tell you about all those night we went hungry, having to sleep in the cold gutters in the middle of winter, or having almost been killed countless times."

"But that's what an adventure is!" Lyra exclaimed.

I sighed. She _was_ just like a dog. Way too hyper for her own good. "It's reckless. If you've been living this papered life you wouldn't last a day doing what I do."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because that's what I do!" I snapped. She was drawing my patience. This girl, there was just something about her that drove me up a wall.

"Whoa, whoa. Having a little lover's spat you two?"

Lyra and I both turned to the doorway where Gold stood, holding an oil lamp in his hand. I sighed. With all the commotion we were causing it's a wonder why he wasn't down here sooner. "No. Lyra's just…"

"It's not important." Lyra said suddenly, pushing her way past Gold and out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut.

Gold laughed a bit and set the lamp down on the table. I stared at him like he was a madman. "What's so funny?"

"Lyra asked you to take her with you, didn't she?" Gold smirked.

I blinked, honestly surprised. "Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Cus she's been asking everyone that'd stop by." Gold said. "I think the closest she ever got was when Blue stopped by."

I perked up at the name of Blue's name. "Blue came here?" I asked quickly. "Do you know where she is?" I hadn't seen my older sister in years. Well she wasn't really my sister, but that's a long story. In any case she was as good as one.

Gold leaned against the table and looked to the ceiling as if trying to remember. I knew he knew. He just liked to torture me. "Last I heard she was somewhere in Paris. I think Red and Yellow are there now too."

I was already halfway out the door after he uttered the word Pairs. "Hey, hold it!" Gold yelled, grabbing me before I could leave.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was fed, free, and knew where I was going now.

"I need you to do something for me." Gold said. I looked away immediately. He also had a habit of turning into a begging dog when he wanted something. I would not be swayed by puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not interested."

"But you owe me." Gold said quickly.

I flinched slightly. The only thing I hated more than Gold's personality was being in his debt. Sighing I said, "Fine. What is it?"

"Take Lyra with you."

"What?" I gave in and risked looking into Gold's puppy dog eyes. I wasn't met with puppy dog eyes. Gold looked completely serious. "I thought you wanted her to stay here."

"Technically, Crystal wants to keep her here." Gold let go of me and crossed his arms. "She's one of those people who just can't stay in one place. A lot like you and Blue."

"So since she's like me you want me to take her with me?"

Gold shook his head. "One of these days, she's just going to just disappear and head out. Trying to relive the adventures we used to go on. When she does, I just want to make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble."

"Lyra seems capable enough on her own." I countered. "She took out several armed men by herself and managed to take the position of executioner without anyone noticing. Plus she's got the silent footstep. She'll be fine on her own."

"True, but she still has a lot to learn. Why not take her on as an apprentice or something?" Gold said. "If you do, I'll send you off with a lot more than just an apple and a loaf of bread."

I eyed Gold suspiciously while at the same time weighing the options. On one hand I could just accept his offer and then dump Lyra off in the next town. But that'd mean I was still in his debt. Not to mention Lyra would probably have no problem tracking me down. If I didn't accept it now he'll follow me to the end of the Earth to collect.

I sighed. "Fine. But why are you so set on getting her out of this house?"

Gold smiled. "That's simple. It's hard enough to get Crystal in the mood, much less with her sister barging in every ten seconds."

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ever the one-track mind."

* * *

><p>I found Lyra sitting on the front stoop, staring up at the moon. She turned to look at me with those brown eyes of hers, sparkling in the moonlight. Heat rose to my checks and I looked away. This was going to be one hell of a trip. "Three rules if you're coming with me." I said. Lyra's eyes lit up like a little puppy. "One. You take care of yourself. You can't ask me for food, clothing, or anything else you need while we're traveling. Two. If you fall behind, you are left behind. I'm not going to bail your butt out just because of some stupid mistake you might make. And Three. If you don't know something just ask. Ignorance will kill you in this kind of life."<p>

"Hm." Lyra said, standing up and coming face to face with me. "What if I get cold? No huddling together to stay warm? Gold told me what happened when you two got separated from Crystal up in Ireland."

"NO." I said quickly. I was _not_ going to let that memory resurface. "That falls under number one."

Lyra smiled. "Okay then, I'll be right back!"

I sighed again as she dashed into the house. I could tell already I would be doing a lot of that on this trip. If she packed everything she owned the deal was off right then and there. In my line of work you had to learn to travel light.

The door opened again and I half expected Lyra to pop out, already having had her things packed. However, this time it happened to be the golden eyed man that had forced me into this position. In Gold's hands he held a rather large pack and a small coin purse. "Here." He said, handing me the items. "Enough food for the two of you for three days, a change of clothes, and some money."

I shouldered and bag pocketed the coin purse. "So…how's everyone else doing?"

Gold shrugged. "Besides Red and Yellow, I don't think anyone else has left the business. Last I heard Green was somewhere training himself in the Alp's. Sapph and Ruby split up a while ago, again for your information. You know them, always fighting. She's somewhere in northern Britain but I'm not sure where Ruby is. Although, there are rumors about a rising fashion star in London. Three guesses who." Gold laughed.

I smiled. Even though I had only known the younger boy for a week, I had gotten a pretty good idea on what kinda person he was. When Gold didn't go on, I prompted him. "So what about Emerald and Wally?"

Gold shrugged. "Wally stopped by about a year ago but that's all I've seen of him. I thought he and Emerald were traveling together but Wally just avoided the topic every time I tried to ask."

I nodded and just looked away. Silence passed between us as the cool night air gently kissed our skin. I could hear Lyra making her way down the stairs from the other side of the door. Apparently Gold heard too because he spoke up again. "Hey Silver…can you promise me one more thing?"

I raised an eyebrow. Unlike before, he sounded serious. A complete spin from his usual personality. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll come back to visit every once in a while." I blinked. To be honest, I also laughed and asked him what he had done with the real Gold. "I know," Gold continued. "That…well Crystal misses the days when it was just the three of us. She really enjoyed seeing you again."

I smiled. "You know I'd kill for Crystal's cooking."

Gold laughed and at the same time the front door slammed open. Lyra jumped out with a reasonably sized pack on her back, dressed in the same tight clothing as earlier today. "I'm ready to go!"

"Okay, here's a fourth rule." I sighed. "No more of this happy-go-lucky attitude."

Lyra frowned and stuck her tongue out at me. "Spoilsport."

"Have fun you two." Gold smiled. "Just don't take advantage of Lyra, Silver."

I bit the inside of my check in annoyance and swept off the front stoop and started down the well-treaded road. "Rule two!" I said quickly as I put as much distance between myself and that house before turning back to look at Lyra and Gold.

Lyra was hugging Gold tightly for a minute before finally pulling away. "Tell Crystal I'll miss her food." Lyra smiled at him.

Gold laughed. "Everyone seems to love her cooking." He smiled and waved Lyra off as she ran to catch up with me. When she caught up with me she grabbed my hand and forced me to wave back at Gold. I rolled my eyes but gave in for a minute, letting her wave my hand for me, but after that minute of waving I jerked my hand out of hers and started off again.

Lyra took several bounds to quickly catch up to me before she opened her mouth. "So…Where are we going?"

"We go by foot to Leghorn. Afterwards we're catching a boat for France." I replied.

"Ah." Lyra said. "Any particular reason why?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"A secret huh? Good, I love secrets." Lyra giggled.

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

><p>Kaith: And that's it! I don't really have any idea's on expanding this story much, but if I get enough demand I'll write another chapter. Please point out if I missed anything, like accidentally switching between past and present? This is the first time I've written a first person POV story so criticism is welcome!<p> 


	2. Headshot!

Kaith: Back by popular demand, it's the second chapter of The Apprentice! From now on I'm going to be updating one of my stories every single Saturday (or Sunday), at least. Whether it's this story or one of my other ones, so I hope you all read them!

And now for the review responses! I only post responses to people who ask a question or if I really enjoyed your review, so when you're done with this chapter, make sure to leave a witty one!

**Tigersneak1: **Big thanks to you, seeing as you helped me generate ideas to turn this story into more than a one-shot! And sorry to break it to you, but you weren't my first reviewer XD

**aKKurate: **That sure is a coincidence, I mean I was learning about the middle ages in my history class when this idea sprang into my mind XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Headshot!<strong>

Lyra's POV

I sat up and blinked sleepily. It was just another, normal and boring morning in big sis's house. A rabbit hopped away from my sleeping bag, the remains of a fire still barely smoking nearby, and Silver was leaning against the tree across from me.

…Wait.

Suddenly, I was fully awake and giddy with energy. Silver agreed to take me out of that stuffy house, I was finally free! I had the overwhelming urge to just jump up and start dancing around, shouting my happiness to the heavens. I almost did until I thought that my dancing might accidentally wake Silver up. This was only my first day with him and I hardly knew anything about him. What if he was one of those people who are really grumpy when they wake up in the morning? I shuttered as memories of Gold's stories reached my mind, mostly ones of what Silver would do to him whenever Gold tried to play a prank on my new traveling companion.

As I slid out of my sleeping bag I tried to recount as of Gold's many stories I could. I was trying to think if Gold had told me anything about Silver's personality through his stories. Racking my brain I couldn't really come up with much. Most of the stories that came to mind first were the stories Gold told about himself and how he had to rescue Silver.

So basically all the info I had on Silver was farfetched stories from Gold. Somehow I doubted they were very accurate. They were entertaining, but I wasn't gullible enough to believe that half of the facts he told me were real.

I finished rolling up sleeping bag and tied it to the top of my bag. I hadn't brought much, but then again I hadn't owned much to begin with. Besides the clothes I was wearing now, I had another set of travel clothes packed away. None of those ridiculously over-sized dresses that women wore all the time, obviously. Don't know why Crystal kept trying to get me to wear them. I also had my ninja suit, that very tight black outfit that had Silver's eyes all over me when I saved his life.

Sitting at the very bottom of my bag are the two things I don't think I could live my life without. The first is this journal I'm writing in now. I'm not going to let my adventure turn out like Sis and Gold, where they're always arguing over the details. I'm keeping track of everything! The second is a little more embarrassing. It's a small heart-shaped silver locket. Crystal said that it belonged to mother and that it was the only thing that she had taken with her when she had left home with Gold and Silver.

I reached into my bag and pulled it out. I pushed the small button on the side and the lock released with a small click. The top of the locket flipped backwards and I looked down at the two pictures like I did every morning ever since I first discovered it in Crystal's room. A small sketch of my mother and father where hidden inside, so detailed it was like they were actually inside the locket.

"Ugh…"

I jumped, my heart racing from the surprise. Silver had moaned in his sleep and I cast a dirty look at him for scaring me half to death. I decided to slip the locket back into my bag, making sure that Silver wouldn't see it when he woke up. I just didn't want him to know I had it, he'd probably think I was childish for holding onto something like that. That's the last thing I'd want the Red Phantom to think about his new traveling companion.

I walked away from our little campsite, as to not disturb Silver, and stretched my muscles. I had hoped to spend the night on a bed, considering Leghorn was only a few hours walk from the house, but Silver had other ideas.

"It's already been a whole day since I was supposed to be dead." Silver had told me last night when I had spotted the glow of Leghorn lanterns. "I don't know how far the news has spread already, and we'll be most venerable when we're sleeping."

I frowned as my sore muscles pained me. Sleeping on the ground was going to take some getting used to. I was about to head back to the campsite when the sound of running water reached my ears. It sounded close, and I didn't think Silver would be up for a good while.

"Maybe a quick dip." I said to myself, smiling as I followed my ears.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

I woke up pretty annoyed at the world. You would too if you got woken up by a bird doing its business on top of your head. I cursed and chased the bird away with a wave of my hand. I felt the disgusting fesses, warm on the top of my head. It wasn't the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me. After all, I had to sneak through my fair share of sewers just to avoid capture.

But I wasn't just gonna walk around with bird crap in my hair.

I stood up, throwing off the ragged blanket that Gold had included in my pack. I noticed that Lyra was missing but I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind, thinking that she must have gone exploring or something like that.

_If I'm remembering right, there should be a river nearby._ I thought to myself.

I mentally checked which direction was north, something that comes as a second nature when you travel as much as I do, and walked past Lyra's bag and into the woods.

It was another ten minutes before I finally stumbled onto the bank of a small river. It may have looked shallow enough to cross, but in reality it was deep enough to drown in. How do I know? Easy, I've been here before and…let's just say that Gold was the one who found out how deep this river actually is.

I reached down and pulled my shirt carefully over my head, hoping to not have to wash it as well as my hair. I threw it up the bank, away from the slow-flowing water, and then kneeled down at the river's edge. I placed my head into the river and began washing my hair. I know I probably looked like the stupidest thing around, but I swallowed my pride easily knowing I wouldn't have bird crap in my hair anymore and that there wouldn't be anyone around to see me.

"HAHAHAHA!" I froze, my mind going blank. "You look so stupid!"

Of all people in the world, it just had to be _her._

I heard a slash of water as Lyra's laughs continued. I bit my tongue in frustration, as I could not think of a good comeback. I whipped my head up, hoping to silence her with one of my glares, but only ended up getting whiplash…in more than one way.

I hadn't been thinking, so I didn't realize that she would be naked. She was just standing there, stark naked, _again._ Two times in the past two days, I've seen this woman naked. "Put some clothes on!" I yelled, saying the first thing that came to mind. I felt my face flush up, something that I hate to admit happened, and then I adverted my eyes.

Lyra gave me a funny grin before falling backwards into the river. The cold water splashed onto my face and I frowned, glancing at her. She was neck-deep in water now, the rest of her body hidden again. "Oh but it's so much more fun to watch the Red Phantom blush."

I stood, intending to grab my shirt and leave, but Lyra just had to open her mouth, yet again. "Hm, you're very good looking with your shirt off."

I swear, my whole body went the color of my hair. I grabbed my shirt and ran, making it look like I was walking as much as possible. What the hell is wrong with that girl? She prances around the forest naked, opening flirts with me, and can set my mind going crazy with only a few words.

_She's a walking headache!_ I thought bitterly. _I should have never agreed to take her with me. I should just leave her here._

* * *

><p>"So that's Leghorn? All…five buildings?"<p>

I readjusted my pack irritably as Lyra asked her next question. My stupid pride kept me from leaving this girl in the forest and ended up waiting for her. "I knew you had a few screws loose, but I never knew you couldn't count." I said as I continued down the hill.

Lyra frowned at me and quickly followed. Leghorn was only about another thirty minutes away, but it was built at the bottom of a valley, which was sitting on the water's edge. It was easy to see from the top of the valley, as most of the trees in this area were cut down to make the town. "I know there are more than five buildings. I'm just saying that it's small."

"Hm." I grunted. Conversation was not my strong suit. Even with Crystal and Gold I just sat back and watched them flirt or argue. In the later years of our travels, the line between those two seemed to blur.

I felt Lyra's glare burn into the back of my skull. She was waiting for me to say something, to continue the conversation. We walked in silence, and I avoided making any sort of contact with her. That is until it felt like her glare literally started my hair on fire.

"Lyra, I need you to do something for me." I said, rubbing the back of my hair to make sure she really didn't set it on fire.

"Oh, so you can talk." Lyra replied.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her snide remark. "I don't have anything to cover my face," Partial lie, but I wasn't going to walk into town with my bag over my head. "So I need you to go into town and make sure there aren't any wanted posters. Also, I need to know when the next boat leaves for France. We'll board it at the last minute."

"And why should I do that?"

I turned around and looked at my very annoying apprentice. She stood in the middle of the road, her hands on her hip and a frown on her face. Apparently not having a conversation with her was something that ticked her off. "Because, it's better to hide in the shadows than draw a crowd." I turned and continued back down the path. "That and I took your food when you were putting your clothes back on. You won't have any dinner if you don't do it."

I smiled as I heard Lyra's backpack rustle as she checked if it was true. It was. I continued walking, waiting for Lyra to come up with a response. I waited for her to demand her food back, to come screaming at me, but I heard something else. It was a twig snapping.

Realizing what she was doing, I jumped forward, tucking my body together while I was in the air, and rolled forward. When my feet made contact again and I flew into the air. As I grabbed the branch of one of the few trees above me, I could almost see Lyra's stunned face; her mouth hanging open as she watched me swing myself up into the tree branches.

I landed gracefully on a large branch, both high enough so she wouldn't be able to grab me and low enough that I could still smirk at her. I perched on the branch like an owl, smiling for some reason at the fact that her mouth was, in fact, hanging open.

"H-How?" She finally managed to say.

"Don't think that the silent footstep is the only tool a thief has." I told her. "If you want to stay alive you need to know more than one or two clever tricks."

"Are you gonna teach me that?" Lyra asked quickly, her eyes wide like a puppies.

"Are you going to be a good little apprentice?" I smiled as the words rolled off my tongue.

I got the reaction I wanted, Lyra's puppy-dog eyes had turned into an evil glare cast my way. I could tell she was trying to calculate a strategy, some way of getting her food back without having to do what I said. But eventually, she gave in. "Fine. I'll do your stupid checking."

"Good." I smiled down at her as she passed underneath, stomping all the way into town. "Meet me at the graveyard to the east of town in an hour!" I called after her. She didn't respond, but I knew she could hear me.

I slid out of the tree and began making my way to the graveyard by way of the woods. It took the good half of an hour to make my way to the graveyard. On the way I had one of Lyra's apples. I figured it would be a lesson to her; disobey my orders and I get your food. Of course I might get fat from all the food I would have to eat.

I hopped the small metal fence that surrounded the headstones and began looking for a big one to sit on. The church nearby was in ruins so I figured there wouldn't be an angry old pastor to come chasing me out.

I spotted a relatively large one, a large stone with a beautifully carved backrest. It wasn't really a backrest. It was actually just a really big rock that had a hunk of stone missing so it just looked like a chair's backrest. "Excuse me." I said to whoever owned this particular gravestone, and propped myself on top of it.

I finished the apple and tossed the core behind me. I forgot about the stonework behind me though and the core just bounced off the stone and rolled pitifully across the grass in front of me. I sigh and leap off the stone to pick up the core. No sense in letting an apple tree grow in the middle of the cemetery.

I chuck the core across the graveyard in the opposite direction of the rotting church and turn my attention to the headstone. Examining the stonework more closely I can tell it was crafted by a master with years of experience under his belt. Starting at the top of the stone there was a shining ball of light, covered by several clouds, that I assumed was supposed to be Heaven. Descending from the clouds were several small figures, getting larger as the figures continued their decent. They were angels, with some of the most beautifully crafted wings I had ever seen. I could see every single feather outlined in the stone, along with every strand of their hair. Below the angels was a large star that cast a light farther down the stone. I realized that the light was shining down on Nazareth, the little barn they say Jesus was born in. Each animal stood at attention, shepherds and the three kings all gathered around the manger. I leaned forward to get a better look at what I thought was a chip in the rock. It was actually a tiny hand reaching out of the manger and reaching up towards the light. Below that little manger seems like an unfinished representation of hell, carefully chiseled into the rock.

I almost laughed. "Wally would have loved this." I say aloud.

Wally was a younger boy that I had met periodically when traveling with Gold and Crystal. He traveled with another boy named Emerald for the most part. The two were known as the Green Demons. Wally had a fascination with fine art, the kind of stuff the rich stuff their houses with. He only stole the paintings or sculptures he thought were amazing, things he couldn't live without seeing every morning. Emerald was his partner, using his smaller size and surprising amount of strength to take out any guards that ever caught them in the act. I actually helped on one of their heists when a guard decided to bring a prostitute into the room we were stealing from. The little midget went buck-wild on the man while I held the woman in a sleeper hold. That was a mercy to her, Emerald's eyes went crazy when he fought, like a demons. That's how they got the demon part of their tag-team name. You can probably guess how they got the green part of their name. A lot like how I got the red part of my name.

I ran my fingers over the stonework, wondering where the two were right now. If Emerald had finally managed to convince Wally to sell even one of their treasures, the two would easily be some of the richest men in Italy.

It's been five years since I've seen the two at work. They would both be nineteen right now. Same age as Lyra…I think.

"Silver!" I flinch as I heard the stupid girl call my name. Everyone across Italy knows the Red Phantom's strange first name and if someone overheard her, we'd both be in trouble. I turn and see her running towards me from the direction I threw the apple core. I look at the sun and realize I've spent most of my time admiring the rock and thinking about the two boys from five years ago.

Lyra runs up to me, only slightly out of breath. "It's okay!" She gives me a thumbs up. "Not a single poster in town! I asked around and they all think you were killed a few days ago."

"Great." I say, "Did you happen to find out when the next boat leaves?"

Lyra flinched and grinned sheepishly at me. "Um…no?"

I sigh. "Well I just find out. You can go buy some more food for the trip then."

"Why not just steal it?" She asks.

I sigh again and turn to look at the headstone one more time. I figure I might as well tell her what 'moral standards' are on the trip into town. I silently thank whosever headstone I just sat on, my eyes only skimming quickly over the name on the stone. I open my mouth, looking at Lyra, but then the name actually registers in my mind. My head snaps back to the headstone and I fall to my knees and clutch the edges of the stone to make sure I'm not just seeing things.

"Silver, what is it?" Lyra asks, kneeling next to me and looking at the name.

I'm silent for a moment, and then read the stone aloud. "Here lies a faithful man, wonderful partner, and eternal friend…" I almost choke out the name. "Emerald Fletcher."

I don't even get a moment of thought when I hear Lyra cry out suddenly. She collapses next to the stone, blood running down the back of her neck. "Get away from there!" I turn to see a man flying through the air at me, slingshot in hand and a large, pointed rock already flying through the air. I barely have a second to turn around before I feel the stone turn my whole world black.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

"I want him dead! The Red Phantom made a fool out of me!" My father shrieked at the top of his lungs. My oversized father sat on his oversized, and reinforced, bed. His fingers were ripping apart the soft silk sheets and beads of sweat ran down his furrowed brow. He had been like that for the last ten minutes, his face going red as he threw his tantrum.

"Father," I say from my position on the floor. I was kneeling on the ground, my head bowed in respect with my sword lying on the floor next to me. "I have told you before, I will get the Phantom. Just like I did before."

"You're damn right you will!" My father roared, ripping apart one of his pillows and sending goose feathers flying around the room. "I will not rest until he is caught! And you are not to set foot inside my mansion until you catch him!"

"Yes father." I say quickly.

"GO ALREADY!" He bellowed at me again.

I quickly stood, grabbing my sword and quickly leaving the room before I lopped his head off with it. I closed the doors just as a large book flew past my head and out into the hallway. I smirked when I saw it was the Bible. That's probably the first time it's even been picked up since it had been placed in my father's room. He only attended mass to keep up his appearances, instead exploiting the church to the fullest.

I quickly walked down the hall, blowing some of my ginger hair out of my eyes. I was seething with anger. Nearly twenty years of anger at my father. He was a blubbering fool who flaunted his money and power, smacking them in the faces of the thousands of poorer families that lived in the town around us. While he sat in his room, stuffing his faces with exotic sweets and having temper tantrums like a child, people where starving to death on our doorstep. It made me sick.

I suddenly slammed my fist into the wall, needing a quick output. I heard one of the maids squeak in surprise but I ignored her as she quickly passed.

"If you had hit that any harder you would have driven a hole through the wall Wulfenite."

I turned and glared at the man leaning against the wall a few feet away. His dark red hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, which spilled onto the back of his expensive riding clothes. "You know I hate that, Crimson."

Crimson raised his hand in defense. "Sorry, sorry." He said, not meaning it at all. "So, what were your daddy's orders, Wulf?"

I frowned at him and then walked past him. "To track down the Red Phantom."

"But he escaped nearly two days ago." Crimson protested, following me as I made my way to the stables. "He could be halfway to Brittan by now."

"I know." I growled, grinding my teeth. "That's why I'm taking you with me."

"But of course I'm coming." Crimson laughed. "Without my tracking ability, you'd be running around in circles. Is there anyone else joining our little search party?"

"I'm going to bring Mala with us." I said, pushing open the front doors of my father's mansion.

"Ah, Malachite. The long haired and beautiful huntress of Italy." Crimson recited, trying to sound as poetic as possible. "But with her along, you won't even be able to get close to the Phantom before she puts an arrow through his heart."

"The Phantom is quick enough to dodge an arrow." I reply. "She'll can at least wound him, make him slower and easier to catch." I can feel my anger building again and I need an output. And that output is named Silver. Silver Sydor.

* * *

><p>Kaith: Death, annoying apprentices, and new enemies! All wrapped into this exciting chapter of The Apprentice! Wulfenite and Malachite are not made up colors, before you ask. Wulfenite is sort of an orangish yellow color while Malachite is a sort of light green. These three enemies were supposed to go into another story, but I haven't gotten to put them in yet so I figured, why not put them in both!<p>

I should get the next chapter up by next week or the week after. Finally having another job drains all my free time so while you wait please review!


	3. Author's Note

So, a little authors note for you guys I probably should have put up a long time ago. It's very likely this story will not be receiving any future updates since I've turned it into an actual fiction rather than fanfiction, and am currently fighting to get this story published. Again, I'm sorry for those who loved the story, but it's very possible that this story will be taken down soon.


End file.
